A Fatherly Fight
by MBlack-Sirius' Secret Lover
Summary: AU-written way before OotP. Harry is abused my the Dursleys. Sirius is Harry's father but no one must know. Snape, working for Voldemort, kidnaps Harry. What is a man to do when his only son kidnaped?


A Fatherly Fight  
  
By Aubrey & Marie  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
Notes: Ok, My friend Aubs and I wrote this on a road trip to some beach, 50 miles from home. I wanted this to be a Severitus challenge, but Aubs hated that idea. This was written well before OotP and this is apparently out shot at a fifth year fic. It is a tad bit odd. Just shut and and cope!  
  
Warning: Child abuse, what else?  
  
Disclaimer: All character and places belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~= Marie, er Me  
  
{ } = Aubrey  
  
Chapter 1: A Summer of Changes  
  
~`"That's for everything!" Vernon Dursley shouted to a small boy as he punched him. After Harry's beatings, Vernon threw him into his room.  
  
"No meals for a week!" (A/N; I know, I got that of PS/SS)  
  
Harry did nothing but if anything bad happened, Vernon would beat him up. (A/N: Sounds like a bully.) And in this case, Vernon's second car broke down.  
  
Harry Potter, bravest of all Gryffindors was crying. Blood was gushing everywhere. His once white sheets, where blood stained.  
  
Vernon's company that made drills was going bankrupt. When Vernon heard this news, he went straight to Harry.Vernon beat the living life out of Harry. Harry still had the marks and that was well over a month ago.  
  
Harry cried himself to sleep like he did from the start of this summer.  
  
* * *  
  
Over 100 miles away, Sirius Black woke up with a start. He knew something was wrong.  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
I have a feeling that Harry is in grave danger, you know why. I want to to send someone over there to check on him, NOW!  
  
S. Black  
  
Chapter 2: Rescuing Harry Potter  
  
"Hello, may we see Mr. Potter? Asked a frail old wizard with a majestic silver beard.  
  
"There is no Potter here!" snarled a very large man with a purple face and no neck.  
  
"Out of the way!" Prof. Severus Snape pushed pass him. (A/N: This is where I wanted to put a Snape-Saves-Harry-From-The-Dursleys but Aubrey had other plans.)  
  
Prof. Dumbledore followed Snape up the stairs. They went to the nearest bedroom. No Harry. They went to the second bedroom and saw a large child sleeping. Still no Harry. When they came to the third and smallest bedroom, they saw a small figure on the floor, unconscience in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
Snape went to pick Harry up and strode off to have a word with this Muggle. Well, he personally wanted to thank him.  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
"That freak got what he deserved!"  
* * *  
  
"Potter, are you all right?"  
  
"Get away from me! Go! Just kill me already!" Harry screamed, as he was apperated to the imfermary.  
  
"I am not going to harm you." Snape tried to stay calm. No one talked to Severus Snape like that. Not even if they were out of their mind.  
  
"Yes you are, you greasy-haired Death Eater!"  
  
Snape just stood there curling Dumbledore who forced him to help rescue Potter with his twinkling blue eyes. Snape was mad.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3: The Hospital Wing  
  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. (A/N: *groans* I hate it when I make them so OOC. She wouldn't force him to wake up would she?)  
  
"Oh, am I at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. How are you feeling?" Her mother-hen instincts set in.  
  
"Um, fine, I guess. How long have I been here?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Three days?!?" Now, Harry was alarmed.  
  
"Yes, and Prof. Snape wants a word with you." Pomfrey said disapprovingly.  
  
"Ok." But Harry meant to say, "Oh, crap! He remembers what I said to him!"  
  
*Twenty Minutes Later*  
  
"Potter this is for you." Snape spat and stalked away.  
  
It was a note. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I love you and if you are reading this, something happened to me. I would prefer that I told you this in person but here's what I have to say. James is not your father. I am truly. Severus Snape is. If you ever see him, tell him that it was an accident. Remember: I love you always and forever.  
  
You Mother,  
  
Lily (A/N: I know that this is a very stinky note so just cut me some slack, Ok?)  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. He would rather pay £ 10,000 that have Him as his father. How could Snape be his dad? This was so confusing!  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? Could you get Sn- Prof. Snape?"  
  
She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "All right."  
  
(1) * "Potter, I'm sorry." Snape said as politely when he first saw Harry's face. His plan did not work.  
  
"I'm sure you are, but if you are my father, why were you so mean to me?"  
  
"Erm, to tell the truth, I-I thought you were James' child. I just-I just found this out yesterday." Snape never had a loss for words. He had to lie and lie quick.  
  
"Well, were you mad at my mum for being with J-James?" It was hard for him to call the person by his first name when he was calling him "Father" all of his life.  
  
Snape smiled. This kid was gullible. "Yes. She knew that I had no family. She was all.all I had. She saw my Dark Mark and er, fled to Potter. I was.was heart-broken." Snape tried to look sad.  
  
"Oh. Should I call you "Dad" then?"  
  
"It sounds too weird. I have to tell Sirius. He needs to know.  
  
Snape's mind was racing. He forgot about Black!  
  
"Fine, but tell him to not kill me." ' And some protecting charms on my chambers' Thought Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I want you to know that James is not my father, Snape is. Please don't harm him.  
  
Harry  
  
* * *  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL SNAPE!"~  
  
* * *  
  
{ "Harry, how do you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have this feeling." Harry replied.  
  
"He's not! I have a feeling too!" Black said, "How else would you have your father's fly-away hair and have seen the stag?"  
  
"It's so confusing!" And Harry (2)** fainted from his mind racing to the ground.  
  
"Now, look what you've done, Black!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Me? I know how you forged Lily's name! You listen to me! I'm his father but he can never know!"  
  
Snape's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"And his name's not Harry, it's (3)*** Erick!"}  
  
Tbc.....  
  
Review! Aubs and me worked our butt off! (Well, I did anyway.)  
  
*This is where I made Snape evil. I hated to do that! *cries*  
  
**I changed this line. Aubrey had: "This is so confusing!" Harry shouted, falling to the ground from dizzyness.  
  
***Aubrey spelled Erick funny, didn't she?  
  
Remember to REVIEW! 


End file.
